


Undercover

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Escaping Capture, Guns, I'm posting daily, Keith got captured oopsie, Maybe a sequel if anyone wants one, Protective Team, Protective Voltron Paladins, Slight Violence, SpyAU, had to search up guns n stuff for this smh, k im done, klance, most of this is cause inspo, this ones just old and edited tbh but I like it, to be more precise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Keith, an undercover spy for the organization Altea, gets captured.Now it's time for an escape, and though Keith thinks he's finally gotten himself into a ditch he can't dig himself out of, his team proves him wrong.
Relationships: Implied Keith/Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old one shot, but I really like it and decided to edit it a bit to post. I may make a sequel, maybe some Paladins and Keith fluff/hurt and comfort sorta thing as they all are glad Keith's good and stuff, idk. If anyone wants that go ahead and say so, anyway, enjoy
> 
> I'll stop bothering people now lol  
> Baiii

<-~->

Long dark hallways stretched forward, all leading to one dark room or another.

Lights flickered, shadows moved, and groans from the wood of the old, but large structure made the air seem chilly, and shivers run down any sane person’s spine.

Keith Kogane, a spy for the organization Altea, was in this very structure, hands tied behind his back and his captors in the room next to the one he was locked in.

His violet eyes flickered around, making sure the room was clear of anything that would alert the enemy to his actions, and the pale-skinned male craned his neck in order to see over his shoulders. The room he was in reminded him of a prison cell, though it was completely empty if excluding Keith and the chair he was tied to. A single, flickering lightbulb hung from the ceiling, providing a dim (and obviously flickering) source of light for Keith to see. 

Now, how did he get here?

Well, he hadn’t  _ meant  _ to get caught, but he had on his way back to base. He had seen he was being tailed and lead the pursuers away, then stopping to try and fight them so they wouldn’t be able to report back to headquarters. 

Long story short, it turned out his pursuers had called for backup, so he was greatly outnumbered. But, that didn’t matter much since Keith had nothing on him besides a blade, a pistol, and some other mandatory gear. He held no information on Altea, and the artifact he had been sent on retrieving had been passed onto a coworker swiftly, and without fault.

Keith himself had been caught, sure, but besides his gear, he had nothing important on him. Now, he was already forming a plan in his head to escape. Of course, workers for the company Galra were quite idiotic, and never really bothered to check for weapons on their opponent, other than obvious weapons. Keith almost scoffed at the stupidity of that decision, or maybe just the fact that it was clear the majority of the people and spies here were not trained well or at all.

Keith tsked, experimentally wiggling his hands around behind his back, testing the material of his binds.

But heck, even the ropes around his wrists weren’t very tight, for goodness sake!

With practiced ease, Keith managed to wriggle his hands around some more until the ropes securing his arms behind him were less than efficient in keeping him from moving. His left hand groped blindly for the cuffs of his suit (suits, which were mandatory on most any mission due to the technological add ons they contained that never ceased to help in field missions) on the opposite arm, grasping lightly onto the material after a moment of minimal struggle. His fingers roamed over the cloth until they snagged at some buttons that kept it in place. Keith refrained from smirking as one finger tapped lightly at the second button, Keith knowing well that it would light up in three, two…

Now.

His finger was pushed away as the tiny, high tech piece of equipment morphed from a brass button into the tiniest of blades, an excellent addition to Keith’s gear that usually succeeded in getting him out of nasty situations like these. With delicate movements, Keith soon transitioned the miniature blade into a position where the blade connected with the rope, his fingers wrapped around the base of the small weapon as he began moving his hands up and down in a sawing motion.

The dark-haired male almost sighed in relief when he felt the ropes fall slack, the small blade he had used disappearing into its button disguise with another tap to its base. Keith smiled, feeling the smallest sense of triumph before it faded away and he was serious once more. He glanced around the room once again, habitually fixing the cuff of his suit on the right arm as he did so. No cameras hid anywhere as far as Keith was concerned, and he prepared to open the door. His hands wrapped around the slightly rusted doorknob of the door that had hidden him from the world, and he turned it, wincing as there was a slight creak as metal met rusted metal, before the door swung open, creaking on its way. Keith poked his head out the doorway, peaking both ways. The hallways, with their flickering lights, seemed almost eery to the spy, but he pushed his bad feelings aside as he slunk out of the room, already beginning his silent journey down the hallway from which he came.

One ear was tilted back the way he had just come from, the male trying to hear the voices that had been droning on non-stop when he had been escaping his binds just moments ago. Now, it was silent, giving the spy a sense of dread. From experience, the male knew that silence was  _ never  _ good.

Still, he crept silently along, like a black panther in the shadows of its jungle home.

His eyes strained to find an exit, but Keith was well aware that he was coming up on a small intersection. He stopped right before the halls split off, four separate directions including the way he’d come from. He felt this was where he’d be sprung upon, where he’d face a sudden flood of soldiers, but it didn’t happen like that.

Not  _ yet  _ at least.

“Well, well, well, looks like I finally caught the elusive Black Lion in the light.” A voice, ringing throughout the baren halls, mocked. Keith whipped around, only to come face-to-face with someone he easily recognized.

“Oh look, it’s  _ Lotion _ , the Galra’s ‘best’ spy.” Keith supplied sarcastically, his stance tensing defensively.

Lotor scoffed, “Still stuck on that nickname, are we? How nice.” He sneered, Keith returning the simple jibe with a scowl. “What do you want, Lotor? I don’t have anything on me, and I really just wanna go home and get some well-deserved coffee.” He stated, his voice just a hint on the sassy side. Lotor barked a laugh, “Hah! Please, why would I be letting you, one of the best spies of our generation, just up and leave? I may not be cruel, but I’m not an idiot, no. You’re staying here with us until I can convince you to work with the Galra. You are half Galra, aren’t you?” He asked, sending Keith an innocent look. 

Keith’s scowl only deepened, “I don’t speak of my father. He only worked for the Galra because he was manipulated into it and died before he could find out what they actually did.” He growled, eyes narrowing.

“Woah there, sheath your claws, Tiger. Seriously though, it’s a shame we work for different organizations, I really do enjoy the thought of us becoming partners. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Keith rolled his eyes, “Sorry, but I already have a partner.” He said, his words suddenly clipped. Lotor scowled himself, “Really? That disaster? He doesn’t even know how to protect you properly-” Promptly, Lotor was pulling something out from beneath the cover of his own purple suit, the gleam of smooth silver metal meeting Keith’s eyes. Keith’s eyes widened as Lotor fully pulled out a gun,  _ Keith’s  _ gun, to be precise. The pistol’s silver polish danced happily in the flickering lights of the hall, and Lotor had a malicious grin on his face as he pointed the barrel at Keith. “I’ll bet you this; I kill you now, he won’t know for weeks, months even, and when he finds out, he’ll be devastated. Try and run from this life or run to me and try and take revenge for your death. He’ll end up in a grave just like you.” He growled, his teeth clenching together. Sounds were swiftly filling in the air, and Keith’s eyes widened in despair as guards and other Galra members began crowding the halls surrounding him, some even coming up behind Lotor. Keith’s pulse sped up instantaneously, the male gulping as his stance shifted into one prepared for a fight. He’d dive into a hall and fight his way out if need be.

Lotor chuckled lowly, “Nowhere to run now, Black Lion. So, what are your thoughts on my bet? Wanna see if I’d win?” Lotor’s smile had grown into a sadistic grin, and his deep blue-gray eyes bored into Keith’s, daring the spy to speak up.

Keith may be a good- no,  _ great  _ spy, but he wasn’t invincible. In fact, he’d probably be dead already if not for his partner.

_ Lance. _

If not for Lance, for his teammates.

_ Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran… _

_ My team… _

Keith glanced around himself nervously, gulping again. “Where’s your loyal partner now, huh?!” Lotor demanded, his finger pressing lightly against the trigger. Keith opened his mouth to answer before he shut it again, trying to ignore the sweat forming on his forehead.

Now was NOT a good time to die.

Lotor laughed cruelly, fixing his aim, “Just as I thought, he-”

“Right here, jackass.” The voice that sounded behind Lotor was snarky, but Keith picked up the deadly tones under the snarkiness. Lotor whipped around, only for him to be pushed back to the ground. “Keith! Duck!” Someone called, and not even a heartbeat later, Keith was squatted down, hands flying up to cover the back of his head as a precaution.

Good thing too.

Gunshots fired rapidly all around him, shouts and the rapid-fire sounds echoing throughout the whole dimly lit structure. Keith watched as Galra men and women fell all around him, and he shifted away as a hand reached out to grab him, a second before that hand was shot directly, falling limp as someone next to Keith (probably the owner of the hand) screamed out bloody murder.

Keith looked up, eye’s brightening at the sight of his teammates in the hall where Lotor had stood moments before. There was Hunk and Pidge, back to back as they shot down Galra from the side hallways with two pistols that gleamed just as Keith’s had, Allura and Coran shot at the groups around them, Allura with a pistol of her own and Coran fancying a  Beretta Px4 Storm semi-automatic firearm , warding off other Galran soldiers. Then, Shiro and Lance, who edged closer to Keith slowly while shooting down people from behind Keith. 

Keith’s face lit up as he saw them, the male standing once Lance and Shiro were at his sides, covering him efficiently. “Well hello there, sharpshooter.” Keith greeted in a cheeky purr as Shiro handed him a spare pistol. Lance grinned, shooting someone right in the face with his trusty sniper rifle before he replied, “Good afternoon, my samurai~” Keith laughed, aiming carefully before firing, taking out two people at once ( _ somehow _ ).

From his left, Shiro let out an airy chuckle, “Rescue Mission now, you two, flirt and have your sex later. I do not want to be a part of any smutty Klance shit or whatever Pidge called it.” He grumbled, taking down a small cluster of Galra that had been trying to sneak attack Allura and Coran using his personal firearm of choice, a Colt Model 1851 Navy Revolver.

To Keith, he added, “Ever pick up a phone call? Lance was starting to get worried.” He joked quietly, shrugging his shoulders (no doubt to try and get his suit to be comfortable over his right shoulder where he had a prosthetic arm) before aiming again. Keith laughed while helping Lance take down the few remaining people at their front, “Don’t tell me you weren’t waiting at the door, big bro.” He teased as the sounds of gunshots began to die away.

It didn’t take long afterward for the rest of the Galra to get shot down, most getting hit somewhere that’d keep them down, but wouldn’t do any fatal damage.

_Maybe_.

As soon as it was clear no one was getting up, Pidge raced over to Keith, hugging him fiercely even as he made a show of moving his pistol out of her way. Backing away just as swiftly as she had arrived, she narrowed her eyes at him, “WHY’D YOU GET CAUGHT, YOU BIG ASS KNUCKLEHEAD?!” She demanded, swiftly punching him in the arm. He shifted to accommodate the brief impact on his arm that came from her punch, chuckling, “I didn’t mean to, but I couldn’t lead them to HQ, and when I was about to call for backup, they started shooting at the car, so I got out to see if I could fight them off, and…” Keith trailed off, chuckling again, sheepishly this time.

Allura rolled her eyes fondly, patting his back in a friendly gesture, “Well, thank you, Black Lion, for keeping the location of HQ safe. Now, let’s get back before these guys start getting up again.” She suggested, the group agreeing. As the rest began moving, Keith glanced around, not making a move to follow. His head rotated as he glanced around.

Lance turned, walking over to him, “You ok, samurai?”

Keith looked up to his partner, his boyfriend, his  _ Lance _ , letting out a small smile. “Yeah, fine. I uh… I need to get my stuff back though.” He stated, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. Lance’s eyes widened before he snorted, shaking his head, “Of course my boyfriend gets captured and then almost forgets to mention he needs his stuff before we leave.” He said, affectionately squeezing Keith’s shoulder with a reassuring smile. Looking forward, Lance called out, “Pidge, can you bring up the tracker you had on Keith’s gear? We need to go grab it.” Pidge nodded, already pulling up a map of the building on the small screen that rested snuggly against her wrist. The rest of the team waited quietly, ready to head to wherever Pidge directed.

“This way.” She stated, already walking off.

The others followed immediately after her, Keith trailing at the rear of the pack.

His eyes flashed back to where the fight had just gone down (literally), eyes flashing over the bodies he could see for a glimpse of long white hair. He didn’t see anything of the sort. 

Lotor had escaped, again.

Their small battle would continue, as it has for about a year now.

But Keith wouldn’t say anything to his team. No, they’d find out when the time came.

For now, Keith wouldn’t tell a soul that Lotor escaped, guessing his friends were too caught up to notice he hadn’t dropped dead moments ago. For now, he’d keep quiet. For now, he’d do what he did best.

For now, Keith would keep it Undercover.

Besides, what’s the fun of a mission if there isn’t a challenge to it?

And there’s always a challenge in a sequel.

<-~->


End file.
